percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyra Starweaver
Lyra Starweaver is a daughter of Artemis and current all-rounder at Camp Half-Blood. Biography Lyra Starweaver was born in the eighteen-forties to an unknown father. To this day, it is unknown why Artemis was provoked into breaking her oath because it is remarked that the man she sired Lyra with was unexceptional other than being a prolific street musician. Lyra was delivered to her father's door by a large eagle as a baby, with a message that read "Care for her. Care for my greatest mistake." As a young girl, Lyra was vastly renowned for her beauty among her schoolmates. It is also remarked that animals would follow and surround her whenever she was alone, and she was once seen playing chess with a poisonous snake. When she was fifteen, her father died. She ran away from home when a neighbour tried to take her to a workhouse, and the neighbour was suddenly attacked and killed by a wolf which Lyra accidentally summoned. She spent the next two years on the run until she was found by a man who introduced himself as Captain Ahab. He offered to take her to a far-off land with him, and she graciously accepted, wanting to escape the place where her father had been taken from her so suddenly. However, she had been deceived by the captain. During the journey, which was secretly to find the whale Moby Dick, Ahab kept her in the captain's brig of the ship where he intended to, in her words, have his way with her. When they were far out to sea, and Ahab tried to have a child with her, she became terrified and enraged and tried to escape out on to the deck. Bathed in the moonlight, Lyra, her powers drastically enhanced by being in the moonlight as a daughter of Artemis, screamed telepathically for help. In doing so, she summoned a giant whale that would soon be known as Moby Dick from the depths of the ocean. As the crew of the ship tried to fight the whale as it attacked the boat, Lyra subconsciously commanded the whale to go for Ahab. After an intense battle, the whale killed Ahab by dragging him into the deep and destroying the ship in the process. Lyra escaped from the ship's wreckage and spent three days on a piece of floating wreckage, without food or proper drinking water. She was eventually rescued when she unknowingly commanded a group of dolphins to push the wreckage she was collapsed on, so that it took her to shore. She went into hiding for the second time in her life and lived in an unnamed wood, were she spent the next year living and hunting alone to survive. For bringing down Captain Ahab to stop him from killing such a rare creature as the whale, Lyra was granted supposedly unlimited longevity, and would permanently remain an eighteen-year-old girl by body. Artemis secretly granted Lyra her own weapons - the parts to create a multi-purpose collapsible bow, and dual hunting knives for close-range combat. She became an extremely skilled and knowledgeable hunter and tracker, which was considered by Artemis to be impressive in comparison to her Hunters. However, when Zeus discovered that Artemis had a demigod child of her own, he ordered for a multitude of monsters to kill Lyra, only for the daughter of Artemis to defeat every single monster because of her inherent powers. Zeus did not predict that she would be as powerful as this because there had never been a child of Artemis before. Lyra became convinced, though, that it was Artemis who was sending those monsters and became resentful towards her mother. She was soon attacked by a huge Chimera, and they battled until she crossed the path of Chiron, and the two cooperated to battle and kill the creature. Chiron brought Lyra to Camp Half-Blood, but Lyra refused to live in the Artemis Cabin because she was still resentful of her mother for leaving her to fend for herself and then sending a horde of monsters to kill her, much to Chiron's upset. She lived in the wood, alone, for the next hundred-and-fifty years, in a lair that she built out of a bear's den and turned into an underground shelter. She remarks that she fought secretly during the Demigod Civil War with Camp Jupiter, and people remarked that they thought that the Roman Demigods were being dispatched by a phantom. She went back into hiding straight afterwards, believing that, for her, solitary life was the only life, in spite of the fact that she was safe from Zeus's monsters within Camp Half-Blood. She also fought during the Second Titan War, including the Battle of the Labyrinth and the final battle with Kronos in New-York, but her presence was never known to anyone other than Dionysus and Chiron. During the Battle of New York, she defended Grand Central Station and battled with a giant serpent whilst simultaneously holding back scores of Kronos's monsters trying to use the underground railroads to go behind enemy lines. Lyra was more exhausted energetically in this particular battle because she summoned a multitude of animals to fight off Kronos's forces. After Kronos's defeat, Zeus debated with Artemis on keeping Lyra alive. When Zeus chastised her for breaking her vows and having a child, Artemis furiously ''countered that Zeus had broken an infinitely more serious oath in siring Thalia (Hermes remarks that he laughed at this point in the debate). Zeus finally decided that he would no longer be a threat to Lyra and she would be allowed to live. Personality and Traits Appearance Lyra is a strikingly beautiful eighteen-year-old girl with raven-black hair, skin the colour of wood and stunning purple eyes. She is described to have an athletic figure that is the result of prolonged physical training. It is remarked that she looks somewhat similar to Artemis herself, and is often mistaken for her. Lyra wears a maroon hunting jacket and tattered black trousers with hiking boots. In battle, Lyra wears a chainmail suit with armour plating designed for the purpose of agility and dexterity, complete with a white cloak and matching voluminous hood. The armour has a metal mask that is perfectly sculpted to Lyra's face, but styled so it looks subtly furious. Powers and Abilities As a daughter of Artemis, Lyra is an extremely powerful demigod. She has the following abilities: * ADHD: Like all other demigods, she possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyse the fighting style of her opponent. * Dyslexia: Her brain is hard-wired for reading Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. * Supernatural Hunting Skills: Much like Artemis, Lyra is a naturally masterful huntress: ** Expert tracking: Her tracking skills are extremely high. Many times, Arthur alone was able to track very powerful monsters. She can also distinguish an animal's tracks and environmental effects from another. She knows how to track the behaviour of almost any animal and Percy remarks that her skills make Bear Grylls look incompetent. ** Stealth/hiding: As a highly skilled hunter, Lyra is proficient in hiding and camouflage, enough to temporarily hide her trail from other trackers, including other Hunters of Artemis. He can hide from echolocation in other animals, as well as the olfactory and hearing senses of said animals. Her stealthiness makes her extremely hard to be pinned down by an attacker. ** Perfect wild orientation: As a daughter of Artemis, Lyra can adapt perfectly to any environment in order to survive, from Arctic environments to the Sahara Desert. This is shown by how she survived in the ocean for three days after effectively murdering Captain Ahab. ** Night vision: As a daughter of Artemis, she can see perfectly in the dark. * Archery: Lyra is an expert archer and a master with a bow and arrow. She can strike a long-distance target during a rainfall in pitch darkness, whilst being pursued by a chimera. She is also extremely quick to draw and fire and can kill almost ten individual opponents in less than ten seconds. At one point, she also successfully fired five arrows simultaneously and struck each target precisely, which shocked those who witnessed it. * Swordsmanship: Lyra is extremely skilled and experienced in hand-to-hand combat and wields dual hunting knives in close-range fights. She is remarked to be incredibly lethal and precise when it comes to fighting off an opponent and uses the environment to her advantage, in Percy's words, '''like the world's deadliest ninja'. She can hold her ground going toe to toe with Percy Jackson in a duel and fight her way through scores of opponents without being so much as scratched. She is ''able to fight several opponents with only one sword and her bow, showing that she has mastered very advanced combat techniques. * Photokinesis: When in contact with or in the presence of moonlight, Lyra gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equalling the most proficient of athletes, enabling him to fight for days with an opponent without succumbing to an ordinary human's exhaustion. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless she is constantly and directly exposed to the moon. She also heals himself from any wound and most poisons when she comes into contact with moonlight, and has her magical skills and demigod abilities highly increased. ** Silver Aura: Just like other Hunters and his mother, Lyra has a silver aura around her body that increases her physical attributes and skills. ** General Moon Photokinesis: She can create moonlight from any silver items, as well as being able to create it with her own energy and summoning the power of the moon to her will, as long as she concentrates hard enough. She can also condense and concentrate the moonlight in laser-like beams. ** Photogenesis: Lyra can create moonlight from his own energy, allowing her to use it to light dark places, or create light beams, although it takes a proportional amount of energy to do. The moonlight created by her do ''not increase his skills. ** Healing Factor: Since she is a daughter of Artemis, she can use the moonlight to heals herself and allies from wounds and poisons. This skill seems to be more powerful than the other Hunters of Artemis. ** Invisibility (limited): While expose to the Moon, Lyra can distort the moonlight to do not reflect on her body, becoming invisible. * Riding: Lyra is a natural rider and shows the ability to successfully ride on the back of a bear whilst also firing with her bow. * Wilderness authority: As the son of the Goddess of the Wilderness, Lyra has very great control over the plants and animals in her mother's domain. ** Animal Authority: She has authority over many animals, who all seem to treat and regard her as royalty. ** Animal Communication: Lyra can communicate with animals telepathically and verbally to command or generally communicate with them. *** Taming: Lyra can tame certain animals telepathically, but this takes a certain amount of concentration. She has even tamed dangerous animals so that they allow her to ride them like horses. *** Command: Lyra can persuade animals to follow her orders, and famously persuaded a sperm whale to bring down Captain Ahab. ** Zoolingualism: Lyra can understand the communications of other animals and can speak the languages of said animals also. ** Animal imitation: Lyra has an incredible talent for imitating the calls of animals. * Chlorokinesis: She can accelerate, paralyse and reverse the growth of certain plants. She can also cause scores of flowers to grow at abnormal rates. Equipment and weapons * Custom-made bow and arrows: Lyra's primary weapon is her trademark longbow, which is collapsible for ease of use. The wire of the bow is indestructible and the bow has a range of up to 150 metres, but Lyra can fire exponentially further than this. The The bow comes with a variety of arrows: ** Poison: These arrows are laced with Chimera poison in the tips which inject on contact. ** Explosive: These arrows can create small but very powerful explosions. ** Net: These arrows, upon contact, create surprisingly large wire nets that can weigh down Cyclopes for an amount of time. ** Electric: These arrows emit vicious electric shocks on contact. ** Boxing-glove: These arrows have boxing-gloves attached in order to disorient or stun, but not kill an opponent. ** Grappling-hook: These arrows come attached with a durable wire and latch on to a surface so that they carry the weight of a fully-grown human. * Hunting knives: Lyra also wields dual hunting knives which Percy compares to the kind carried by Legolas in Lord of the Rings. * Battle armour: Lyra's clothes double as a battle armour which she rarely wears but for battle situations, with a face-like helmet. Category:Character Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Artemis Category:Females Category:Hunter of Artemis